


Sweet dreams

by magical_mistral



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Detroit days, Fluff, M/M, and lots of poodles, comfort without any actual hurting, magical nerds, mentions of future victuuri, phichuuri, phichuuri friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/pseuds/magical_mistral
Summary: “Did you just read your hamsters a bedtime story?“





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts).



> For my beloved fellow fluff nerdlife4va - you make my days brighter, you inspire me, you make me want to be a better person.  
> I usually don't write, but you make me brave enough to try out new things and challenge myself. You make me grow and I love you for it!
> 
> We are fluffing up the world! You can find us on tumblr at [N3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/) and [magical-mistral](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/)  
> A big thank you to [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing!

 

“…and thus, Sam Ham and Mistral fluff learned to stick with their respective talents. And this is why up to this day, Sam is the one writing and Mistral the one drawing. And they lived happily ever after, spreading fluff and joy to the world. The end!“

“Did you just read your hamsters a bedtime story?“, Yuuri inquired as he set down his school bag by the door. Thursdays he had classes until late, a fact that left Phichit alone in the evening. After an afternoon of gruesome training they’d grab a bite to eat together before Yuuri left to dutifully study in the halls of wisdom that were Detroit university, while Phichit made his way back to their shared dorm room. ‘To fight the impending boredom that is an evening without his best friend by his side’, as Phichit so aptly put it, though his phone, his various social media accounts and his beloved pets always aided him in said fight.

“Of course I did! How else are they gonna be inspired to reach their little hamster dreams?“  
Phichit cheerfully answered, and carefully closed the hamster cage after petting each of his three pets a last time.  
“Pets are like kids, Yuuri. They come with a lot of responsibility. And one of them is to guide them safely into dreamland by spurring their imagination with bedtime stories.“  
He got up from where he had been lying on the floor, stretching luxuriously, which Yuuri was sure he only did to show off his favourite pyjamas.  
(They had been a gift from Yuuri for Phichit’s last birthday and featured a hamster happily munching a sunflower seed. Underneath was written 'It’s a hamster thing, you wouldn’t understand.’ Phichit had literally squealed upon opening it.)  
  
Yuuri chuckled as he made his way to their supplies corner (which was basically a few water bottles and coach-approved snacks) and grabbed something to drink.  
“Such a responsible hamster dad.“

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t absolutely melt when Viktor Nikiforov would read bedtime stories to your 20-odd adopted poodles when you are both retired and happily married.“

Yuuri choked on his water.  
“Phichit…!!“, he stammered, face already as red as a tomato. „That would never…how…he…“  
  
Phichit smiled fondly as Yuuri babbled about how THE Viktor Nikiforov is far too perfect for somebody like him and how could anybody get sleepy with a living God telling them a bedtime story ('Guess you are too old for a bedtime story…Yours and Viktor’s “bed-time“ would probably entail less story and more sexy times..?’ - 'Phichit!!!’) as he tried to wipe the water from his face.  
  
“Yuuri! Yuuri, calm down!“, Phichit laughed and tossed him one of their many towels that were strewn across their room. “You know I’m just kidding. Though I’m not kidding when I say that you would make a super cute couple and your future doggo kids would be proud to call you their dads.“  
  
Yuuri’s face still looked rather red, the blush had spread to his ears and Phichit knew that if Yuuri ever crossed paths with Viktor the man wouldn’t stand a chance. He would be 120% gone, head over heels, like a snowball in hell. Yuuri might not be aware of his charm, denying even he had any, but Phichit knew better. He’d seen his best friend swoon over his idol since day one, he’d seen all of his performances by now and knew things he thought he would never know because Yuuri had an alarmingly vast knowledge when it came to Viktor „ExtraTM“ Nikiforov. From what he had heard and seen of that man, Yuuri was perfect for him. The Ying to his Yang. The other side of his coin. The king to his skater. All that romantic 100% compatible stuff.  
  
However Phichit also knew that Yuuri being Yuuri he would have a hard time getting Viktor to notice him. His friend assigned himself the role of “grey mouse“ in the play that was his own life, not even daring to think of how it would be to meet Viktor, talk to him, let alone befriend him or even more.

But as luck would have it Yuuri had a big advantage that Viktor hadn’t. And that was the fact that he was Phichit’s best friend and said best friend intended to at least guide his thoughts into the right direction.

That is why Phichit sat cross-legged on Yuuri’s bed, grinning broadly, when Yuuri came out of the bathroom, now wearing pyjamas himself and drying his hair with a towel on his shoulders.  
  
“What are you plotting now…?“, Yuuri asked suspiciously, keeping a safe distance from his own bed (which wasn’t much given the space of their room that held two beds, tons of Viktor Nikiforov collectibles and a giant hamster cage).  
“Well, as you pointed out I am a very responsible human being and thus it’s my duty to fill your dreams with images of certain skaters and fluffy poodles!“  
When he saw Yuuri looking at him a bit baffled he laughed and pet the space beside him.  
“It means you are getting a bedtime story. I know I’m awesome, no need to look at me like that, get your star-struck ass over here.“

Yuuri knew it was a lost cause and willingly submitted to his fate. “Scoot over“, he snickered. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you as a friend.“  
They unfolded the blanket at foot of the bed and Phichit went to snatch a pillow of his own before they made themselves comfortable under the covers.  
“Ready?“, Phichit inquired.  
“Ready“, Yuuri mumbled, the fatigue of a long day already creeping up on him. Maybe Phichit was right…while Yuuri knew that any kind of relationship with Viktor Nikiforov was far away and out of reach, maybe letting his thoughts drift and at least indulge in his fantasies of a nice apartment, a gentle smile from the man he adored, and exciting dogs scurrying around them wasn’t such a bad way to end a day.

“Once upon a time, there was this amazing skater, who charmed the whole world not only with the way he moved, but also with his kind way and gentle personality…“


End file.
